


Cover Up

by mmmdraco



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Anthropomorphic, pen/correction fluid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Up

He's frustrated because he works so hard to do his job, and even if there are a few mistakes, they don't change the end result. So, to have her come in and try to mask the flaws as though she's somehow contributing... He doesn't know how much she helps until she is an empty husk who has given her all just to bolster him.


End file.
